bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Woods Elementary School
Royal Woods Elementary School is a school located in Royal Woods. This is the school where Lincoln, Clyde, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa (at least not before "Making the Grade"), and other students go. It first appeared in "Heavy Meddle", and since then, it has made several other appearances. School members Current Students *Lincoln Loud (Fifth grader) *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud (First grader) *Lola Loud (First grader, when it isn't pageant season) *Lisa Loud ("Making the Grade" onwards, Kindergartner) *Clyde McBride (Fifth grader) *Unnamed Girl (from "Making the Case", Fifth grader) *Cristina (Fifth grader) *Unnamed Female Classmate (from "The Green House", Fifth grader) *Girl Jordan (Fifth grader) *Chandler (Fifth grader) *Boy Jordan (from "The Waiting Game", Fifth grader) *Papa Wheelie (Fifth grader) *Flat Tire (Fifth grader) *Rusty Spokes (Fifth grader) *Mollie (Fifth grader) *Joy (Fifth grader) *Kat (Fifth grader) *Zach Gurdle (Fifth grader) *Liam (Fifth grader) *Liam's girlfriend (from "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", Fifth grader) *Artie (Fifth grader) *Andrew (Fifth grader) *Sadie (Fifth grader) *Rocky Spokes *Penelope (Fifth grader) *Haiku (Fifth grader) *Winston (First grader) *David (Kindergartener) *Chad (Fifth grader) *Lance (Fifth grader) *Trent (Fifth grader) *Wyatt (mentioned in "Pulp Friction") *Mac (mentioned in "A Fridge Too Far") *Chaz (mentioned in "A Fridge Too Far") *Lincoln's classmates (Fifth graders) *Renee (Fifth grader) *Bluebell Brunette (Fifth grader) *Darcy Helmandollar (Kindergartener) *Petey Wimple (Kindergartener) *Charlotte Yang (Kindergartener) *Liam's Sister (Kindergartener) *Dylan Cornheiser (mentioned in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", Kindergartener) *Gabby (Fifth grader) *Stella (Fifth grader) *Richie (Fifth grader) Former Students *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud *Bobby Santiago *Ronnie Anne Santiago (Fifth grader) *Marty Malach (from "Out of the Picture", mentioned and forgotten) *Carol Pingrey *Wilbur T. Huggins Staff *Wilbur T. Huggins (principal) *Cheryl (principal's secretary) *Agnes Johnson (fifth-grade teacher/Lincoln and Clyde's teacher) *Coach Pacowski (physical education teacher/yearbook teacher) *Ms. DiMartino (substitute for Mrs. Johnson and Coach Pacowski) *Ms. Shrinivas (kindergarten teacher/Lisa's teacher) *Nurse Patti (school nurse) *Norm (school janitor) *Unknown Male Teacher (mentioned in "Rita Her Rights"; first-grade teacher/Lola's teacher) *Several others most likely. Clubs *Student Council *Chess Club *Morticians Club *Math Club *Young Zoologists *Athletic Club *Stage Band *Drama Club *Tech Club *Ghost Hunting Club Appearances Season 1 *Heavy Meddle *Making the Case *Project Loud House *The Green House *Along Came a Sister *Save the Date *Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru *The Waiting Game *Dance, Dance Resolution *Study Muffin Season 2 *Intern for the Worse *Back in Black *Making the Grade *Frog Wild *Shell Shock *Pulp Friction *Out of the Picture *Back Out There *L is for Love *Friend or Faux? Season 3 *A Fridge Too Far *Fandom Pains *Rita Her Rights *Teachers' Union *Pasture Bedtime *Gown and Out *What Wood Lincoln Do? *Absent Minded *Be Stella My Heart Gallery Trivia *For a majority of the series, the name of the school was never said. In "Out of the Picture", Liam reveals that the name of the school is Royal Woods Elementary. *This school is an elementary school fused with kindergarten. *So far, the Louds that have been seen at the school are Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa. *So far, only the classrooms and classmates of Lincoln and Lisa have been seen. *For some reason, the flag is not moving, and has fewer stars and stripes. **The flag not moving could be a callback to newspaper comics, where certain things, such as flags, don't move. *During the school's first few appearances, the front of the school wasn't shown. *As revealed "No Place Like Homeschool", Lola is homeschooled during pageant season. *It's quite possible that younger kids get an early release than older kids because in some episodes when Lincoln walks home, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa aren't seen walking with him and are already home when Lincoln comes home. **However, in some other episodes, they still walk home with him along with the rest of the sisters. *This school may be close to the Loud House because Lincoln walks from the school to his home. *In "What Wood Lincoln Do?", it is revealed that the school has a wood shop classroom. *It is revealed in "Absent Minded" that in April 2012, a toilet in the boys restroom exploded, resulting a flood so the school had to be shut down for the rest of the day. In addition, it also caused Norm to take a leave of absence. **It is also revealed the school has been open at least since 1942, as one of the student records in the principal's office is labeled "Class of '42". es:Escuela id:Royal Woods Elementary School ms:Royal Woods Elementary School ru:Школа tl:Royal Woods Elementary School